1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic vibrating device for atomizing a liquid by the acoustic vibration generated with an ultrasonic vibrator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional atomizing devices include a Langevin-type vibrator device having a bolt and a Nebulizer type device. A vibrating device having a Langevin-type vibrator which uses a bolt operates at a frequency of some 10 kHz and is capable of generating a large quantity of fog. However, the Langevin-type device structure is complicated and its size large. A Nebulizer atomizing device also operates by ultrasonic vibration and operates at a frequency in the MHz range. The Nebulizer is most useful for atomizing minute and uniform particles. However, a Nebulizer has the disadvantage of producing a minimal quantity of fog and uses large electric power since it provides low atomization efficiency. Thus, conventional devices have several deficiencies including low atomization efficiency, poor atomization ability, restrictions on atomized particle size, and high costs of operation resulting from high power supply requirements.